Just us
by KoreanKracker
Summary: This is my first lemon for DGM. It s Yu Kanda and an Oc. I hopes you read/review and love? or hate...


_So, this is my first DGM lemon. It`s an Oc and Yu. :3  
I think I did a pretty good job, so I said, "Well, why the hell not upload it on FF?"  
You can read it and tell me otherwise...  
I wanted to tell more about her, but you guys don`t care, do you? Such unnecessay, petty little details.  
I bet the only reason you chose this story was because it said, **LEMON** at the summary, ne?  
Well, no matter, I hope you enjoy it all the same..._

* * *

Ayako walked into the Black Order. She has just return from a Mission with Lavi. They both ended their conversation and parted ways. Ayako was headed for the kitchen. She was starving for a meal. She knew Murasaki* always cooked a delicious meal every time she`d return from a mission and was eager to see what he had prepared this time. Luckily for her, Allen was also there too.

Ayako took her food and sat next to him. They quickly reacquainted themselves. Meanwhile, Yu wasn`t trying to appear too excited. He knew Ayako was back and was dying to see her flawless face once again. She had been gone for a few weeks now and he could not wait any longer.

Yu looked into the dining hall and could see Ayako and Allen chatting up a storm. His blood boiled a bit, but as quick as he was to get jealous he was also quick in letting it go. He understood that nothing was going on between them of course, yet he couldn`t help but to feel a bit jealous. But of course, it was only right for a man to protect what was rightfully his. Though, you couldn`t blame him for feeling a bit insecure. Allen was much more fun to talk to and he always seemed to make Ayako smile (not to mention he was much cuter and didn`t seem as intimidating and scary as Yu), but he tried not to let it bother him too much. He glared at Allen and walked away.

After food break time, Ayako left Allen and went around the order in search of someone. She knew exactly where to find him. After walking around for a while, she found Yu, sitting at the same window, staring at the same scene, sitting in the exact same position. She couldn`t help but smile as she watched him brooding over something completely unnecessary. She silently tip-toed behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Yu was taken by surprise and let out a low gasp. He turned around to meet Ayako`s bubbly face. He blushed. Ayako let out an innocent smile.

"Are you okay, Yu-kun?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

His heart raced. The cute, little things she did never failed to bring a shy smile onto his face. Yu gazed deeply into Ayako`s glistening grey eyes. Despite them being such a dull color, they were never so, and instead were always vibrant and completely filled with life. Yu felt his cheeks burn red.

"Ayako..." He breathed.

His eyes darted, making sure no one was around before he gently wrapped his arms around her delicately tiny waist. He held her close to his body. He lifted her up and set her on his lap. Their faces inched closer before their lips brushed against each others. Yu always enjoyed short, sweet moments like these even if he never showed it. A few minutes later Ayako pulled away, breaking the kiss. Yu let out a faint frown.

"I missed you, Yu-kun," she exclaimed.

He pouted. Yu didn`t enjoy the kiss being cut off so quickly. He grabbed her arms and held her gingerly in his embrace. He was eager to lead her back to his bedroom. His mind became deeply occupied at the though. He never noticed, but Yu always made such amusing faces whenever he was deep in thought. Ayako giggled. She held his hand and poked his cheek. Yu frowned as he snapped back into reality. Her smile grew bigger. He caressed her cheek.

"I-I love you..." He muttered. Ayako was always glad to hear those words come from his mouth. They sat there, fingers entwined with each others as they peacefully watched the sun set.

Once the sun went to sleep, the moon woke up. It shown with such beauty, yet in Kanda`s mind nothing was more beautiful than his petite lover.  
He walked close behind her in a very protective manner. He took Ayako to the back of the order and opened a door. Ayako stared into the dark void which was his room. She hesitantly stepped in. There was no light. The only source of light came from the moon which shone from the clear, glass window. She looked out the window and smiled as she had a perfect view of the outside world. Yu sat near her. He was facing the direction of the window, but nothing could compare to the gorgeous sight he was gazing intensively at. His eyes wandered and dashed along Ayako`s body. Ayako changed objectives and now she was admiring Kanda`s lotus flower. The moon seemed to be on Yu` side tonight as its light shone in her direction and emphasized her lovely assets. He tilted his head and rose and eyebrow while grabbing his chin thusly. As if he was inspecting her for a fault. There were none. She seemed to be absolutely perfect. His eyes became glued to her breasts. They weren`t shockingly huge, but they weren`t too small either. Those perky breasts of her were just right for his taste. Yu could feel his pants tighten. The longer he stared, the more intense his feelings became. He walked over to Ayako and gently pushed her up against the wall. She yelped in surprise. The noise made his ears twitch.

"Ayako..." He huffed.

He held her tiny crafted hands in his and pulled her into a nurturing hug. He planted his lips onto hers. Ayako`s eyes widened and she blushed, but she didn`t hesitate to return the kiss. Yu ran his large hands down her back.

"What do you think you`re doing?" She asked.

He smirked.

"Do I need a reason?" He replied.

Ayako smiled. Yu never needed a reason for the things he did and this was no exception. Of course, it was very clear as to what he wanted. Yu led Ayako to his bed. She trembled as she felt the soft, cool bedding beneath her. Yu eyed her. His eyes were filled with hunger and Ayako was the only meal that would satisfy his urge. He pressed his lips onto hers. He licked her bottom lip and forced his way into her mouth. Ayako let out a soft moan as he forced her into submission. His tongue easily won over hers and was now exploring his newfound territory. His tongue traveled to every inch of her mouth, not leaving one spot untouched. Yu wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their already passionate kiss. Ayako`s hands found his hair tie. She undid the knot and his hair fell gallantly onto his shoulders. They both broke apart to catch their breath. Yu placed his hands on both sides of her head and undid the buns that kept her golden brown locks up. He kissed her jawbone and she let out a soft moan. His ears twitched again. He was eager to make her scream. He ran his hands down her back and growled. Her clothes were getting in the way of what he wanted. He fumbled with the zipper which irritated him even more. Ayako giggled. Yu narrowed his eyes. Once he had a hold of her zipper, he quickly undid and discarded her clothes. He attacked her soft neck and left a trail of kisses down her tender skin. He nipped, licked and sucked on one spot until it became purple, marking her, signifying that no other man could have her. That she would forever be his. Yu loved Ayako and made damn sure no one else would interfere with his feelings.

He kissed her soft spot, earning him a low moan from his partner. Oh, how quick and easy it was to find. This was certainly not their first time together. Yu slid his hands behind her back until he found her bra strap. He pulled it and let go. Ayako gasped at the slight pain. He chuckled.

"That was mean..!" She let out.

She pouted and folded her arms across her chest in protest. Yu couldn`t help but let out a large smile. She was so cute when she was angry. He grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss. Judging by her reaction, Yu was quickly forgiven. She pinched his shoulders, sending shivers down his spine and causing his pants to go... well a little wild. He unhooked and tossed her bra away as if it were worthless. Ayako blushed as she felt a cool air surround her exposed breasts. Yu licked his lips. He went from her neck down to her breasts. He gently squeezed one in his left hand while his tongue worked on the other. Her nipples quickly harden under his touch. He bit down tenderly and began to suck on it.

"Yu...!" moaned Ayako.

That was his trigger. The way his name would escape those curvy, pink lips of hers added to the tension in his pants. Kanda felt like they were going to rip open. He was anxious to get rid of his clothes. He switched and gave the other nipple the same treatment. He felt Ayako`s fingers run through his hair. How pleased she had become already. He kissed her in between her breasts until he left another purple mark.  
(Those are both mine...) He thought letting out a small smile. His partner was already having a hard time breathing. She looked up into his eyes. They were filled with lust and want. Yu went down, kissing and licking her abdomen. Ayako whimpered as he kept getting lower and lower. He slowly nipped and kissed her inner thigh and massaged her leg ever so slightly. He came down and unhooked the straps on her sassy silver heels. His eyes never strayed far from her face. He slowly slid them off revealing her small, well kept feet. Yu`s eyes tilted and he sighed. He rubbed his cheek against her foot. He kissed it and kept kissing back up her silky smooth leg. He licked her inner thigh once more causing a moan to escape from Ayako`s lips. Kanda took a deep breath. He could feel his eyes well up with tears. He quickly became lovesick. Someone as cold and unworthy as him to be in the presence of someone as gorgeous, kind and caring as her. He couldn`t contain his emotions. He simply wanted to let loose with her. He yearned for more. More touching, more hugging, more kissing, more moaning. Times like these made him feel so vulnerable. He couldn`t help but feel a bit embarrassed. He blinked his tears away and slid up. He pulled Ayako`s panties down. She was now bare naked. She felt the cool air surround a new part of her body.

"Cold? Don`t fret my love... I know just how to warm you up..." He whispered as he nibbled on her earlobe.

They switched positions so now Ayako was on top. She kissed him on his eager lips. She slowly made her way down to his jawbone. Her perfect lips took shape of his unique jaw line making him blush. Ayako slowly found the zipper of his jacket and slowly pulled it down. Yu pouted and was becoming impatient.

"Please… Ayako…!" He gasped.

Ayako smirked. Feeling her naked body up against his made him wish his clothes would just disappear. His love slid her fingers down his well toned chest. Then back up and down his muscular arms, pulling his jacket along. She placed kiss after kiss along his neck and touched him with such sensitivity Yu couldn`t help but to tremble underneath her body. Ayako went and pinched his nipples ever so slightly, causing Yu to mewl. He huffed and grinded his body against hers. She blushed as she felt his erection poke her in between her legs. She left a trail of sweet kisses down to his lovely rock hard abs. She undid his pants and slid them down. Then took off his boots and finished removing the rest of his clothing. Yu sat up. Finally, after waiting for what had seemed hours they were both naked. He looked down to see Ayako… so close to his member. He began to fantasize… her sweet, cold tongue touching and swirling around his shaft. Yu felt himself cum a bit. He let out a sight and tilted his head back. Ayako knew what he wanted; Yu was showing so clearly it was almost pathetic. She went down and twirled his hair in her fingers. She kissed his big vein and slowly slid her tongue up his member. She licked the head, then back down. She teased him by playfully touching his balls and then giving them a good licking. Yu clamped his eyes shut. He waited for more of her addicting touch. Ayako ran her hand up and down really quickly then terribly slow making him groan. He ran his fingers through her hair as she engulfed his erection in her mouth. She moved, up and down up and down, stimulating the head with her luscious tongue. Yu winced at how sensitive he was, being handled in a way he always loved. Ayako bit down on his cock occasionally, causing him to grunt. She toyed with his balls incessantly, tickling them and receiving the most pleasuring of reactions from him. Yu couldn`t help but push down on her head causing him to go deeper into her mouth till she was eventually deep throating him. He tossed his head back as he felt himself about to cum. He bucked his hips and his thighs tightened. He didn`t care if he came first, pleasure was overtaking his mind.

"Ayako!" He moaned as he spilled his seeds in her mouth.

Ayako gladly swallowed it all. She got up only to be forced down again. Yu stared hard into her eyes. He looked down. She was dripping wet...

"My dear, you will ruin my bed sheets..." He breathed.

Ayako pouted. She was going to speak when her eyes widened. She gasped loudly in pain as she felt two fingers inside her. Yu pumped his fingers in and out of her. He bit his lip as he was enjoying the reaction he was getting. This felt almost better than her getting down and sucking him... almost. He felt her wet walls tighten around his digits. He blushed as he knew that soon his cock would be inside her sweet area.

"Kanda! Oh, yes!!" moaned Ayako.

Yu added another finger. She held his arm, making sure he didn`t stop. She arched her back and screamed his name as she came. Yu licked his fingers. He just couldn`t get enough of her. He went down and licked her clit, his tongue lapping at the precious folds of skin that hid her special entrance. He licked her deep inside. Ayako ran her fingers through his hair and begged him not to stop... But unfortunately he did. Yu got up and gazed yet again into her eyes. He was so turned on now he couldn`t take it. He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her arousing aroma.

"Ayako, I-I`m so horny... I want to fuck you... So hard you won`t be able to walk tomorrow." He said huskily. "I promise that."

Ayako blushed. She mewled as Yu licked her neck. He could tell she was nervous but continued anyway. He spread her legs and thrusted himself inside her. She let out a loud gasp. Yu was nice enough to stop and allow her to adjust. He waited painstakingly for a few minutes. Ayako placed her hands on his shoulders and nodded. He held her hips as he thrusted himself in and out. Yu was careful not to hurt her... too much. Ayako squeezed his shoulders, trying her best not to cry out. A few tears broke loose. He didn`t pay much mind. He just kissed her tears away. Yu wasn`t the one to take things slow. He loved passionate, hard and rough. He looked down at her. Her face, so beautiful; Her cheeks, a deep read with shut eyes and a partly open mouth. Yu satisfied his eyes. He began to pound deeper into her. He just had to hear her moan again to satisfy his ears. He thrusted upwards, and the two began riding high. Not long after, he hit her sweet spot. Ayako thrashed her head back and moaned as loud as she could. She was certain the whole Order heard her, but she didn`t care. Yu felt her juices flow onto his legs. Oh, how pleasant it felt. Ayako dug her nails deep into his back. Yu groaned and pounded harder into her. Her walls gripped his cock tightly. Yu moaned as her walls gripped him so tightly he came. Ayako wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing his body even closer to hers. She kept moaning with every movement he made. She was very orgasmic, much to Kanda`s liking. He bit her neck, squeezed her breasts, toying and teasing with her nipples. He did anything to continue hearing that lovely angelic voice. He sure as hell received when Ayako screamed his name. Yu placed his hands back at her hips and the couple looked passionately into each other`s eyes. Yu sat up and pulled Ayako up and sat her on his lap. He thrusted upwards whilst she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Yu-kun!!" She gasped as he hit her g-spot.

Yu shut one eye and grunted. They were both close to their climax.

"T-Together now, Ayako!" He let out.

His movements became more erotic and quicker as he felt himself about to reach his limit. They both screamed each others names and they released their love one last time. Ayako fell on her back and Kanda crashed on top of her. He huffed and looked at the clock. 10:53. Not too late, their fun had lasted about an hour or so. He moved and laid his head on Ayako`s chest and looked up at her. His eyes glistened, looking like that of a sick puppy. Oh how in love he was, he simply couldn`t stand it. Ayako smiled. She ran her fingers through his hair and held him close. Yu wrapped his arms around her waist. They were quick in getting to sleep.

A few hours later, Kanda was the first one to wake. He was eager for another round that lasted an hour and a half. :P A few more hours later, he woken up again(that little freak...) And the rest is pretty much history.

Yu was even nice enough to keep his promise as no one in the Order saw Ayako that day.

* * *

_Well, how about it? I liked it.....  
About Murasaki... he`s that guy w/ the purple hair who cooks for the exorcists. Idk his real name, so I`m just calling him purple for now. :]_

_How about a review?  
:[_

_Prease?_


End file.
